Against All Odds
by JessicaFelton
Summary: Draco decides that he doesn't want to be a wizard anymore and goes to college in California, there he finds unexpected love... R/R


A/N- This is about Draco. I'm kinda obsessed with him, if you didn't already know that. It's about  
him falling in love with a Muggle from America named Jessica (me!). Anyways, maybe not original  
but I just HAD to write myself into a story with Draco before I had burst! Hehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is myself. Characters, and most other stuff, are J.K. Rowling's.  
The stuff that isn't J.K.'s probably belongs to someone else. But I'll prolly make up some stuff  
along the way... That'll belong to me. Well, don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful summer day. It was hard to believe that school had been over for 2 weeks. At  
least he didn't have to go back. Last year was his last year. 18 year old Draco was going to  
enjoy it. Problem was, he didn't know what he was going to do yet. But what he DID know that  
in 3 days he would be going to America, a place called Davis, California. He didn't know what   
exactly drew him there, but he got accepted into U.C. Davis, a muggle college, and he was going.  
He was glad to be getting away from the wizarding world. His dad didn't approve of it, but Lucius  
had decided to let Draco do whatever he wanted. As long as he didn't disgrace the Malfoy name.  
  
He was going to be a Political Science major, and a Sociology minor. Whatever he did he wanted  
to be rich. He walked into his room to begin packing. Something he wanted to dpo for himself. He  
didn't want the house elf doing it for him, since he'd have to do a lot of things by himslef in  
the muggle world.  
  
He had a lot of packing to do. 'Maybe I should get away from the wizarding world. It's just not   
something I want to do anymore, for some reason.' Voldemort had finally been destroyed, thanks  
to Harry Potter. Lucius was finally lightening up, but Draco had a sort of hatred for the man. He  
needed to get away.  
  
'Maybe I'll meet someone for me.' He had broken it off with Hannah Abbott 2 months ago. She had been  
a Hufflepuff also, which made Lucius even more pissed off. She was beautiful inside and out, but  
it just wasn't working, so, in the end, he had to let her go.  
  
He really did have a lot of things on his mind. His owl, Norman, flew in and dropped something  
on his bed. It was from U.C. Davis. The dean and a few others knew about him being a wizard and  
promised not to let that interfere with anything, since Draco told them that he wanted to live  
the life, and go to college, like a normal person. Thankfully they let him in, since one of  
the Secretary's daughters was a witch.   
  
He knew letting Muggles know he was a wizard was bad, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.  
But he really didn't care anymore. 'Being a wizard is behind me now.' he thought as he  
finished packing.  
  
When he had finished, he opened the letter. It was just saying how much was due, stuff about the  
rules, and how he could move into his dorm room whenever he was ready. Something else he liked  
about U.C. Davis was that he was in a coed dorm. He wouldn't be rooming with a chic, but he was  
sure that he would see a lot of hot chics around. He smiled as he got ready for bed. 'I could  
really get used to being a Muggle.' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco entered his father's room. His father had both his legs amputated and was dreadfully ill  
because of a battle between the death eaters and the "good guys" when Draco was just 16.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me father?"  
  
"Yes. Have you gotten everything in order."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And when will you be leaving?"  
  
"Thursday, sir."  
  
"What day is it today?"  
  
"Tuesday."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"You do know I disapprove of you going to this, this Muggle school."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Haven't you disgraced the Malfoy name enough?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Father."  
  
"You should know very well what I mean, you wanting to be a Muggle."  
  
"It's not like that..."  
  
"Yes it is. You want to be a Muggle."  
  
"I just don't know yet Father."  
  
Lucius sighed. "Well, I'm done with you. Goodbye, Draco."  
  
"Goodbye Father." Draco said leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Ok, sorry it's short. But if I can get enough reviews, I'll upload the next chapter! 


End file.
